<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small witcher, big horse by MatrixFairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772889">Small witcher, big horse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixFairy/pseuds/MatrixFairy'>MatrixFairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher brain children living in the Accidental Warlord AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>De-aged Jaskier, Horses, Inspired by The Accidental Warlord and His Pack Series - inexplicifics, i just wanted my smol witcher to have an interaction with little julian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixFairy/pseuds/MatrixFairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeik has a chat with little Julian, and introduces him to his big horse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher brain children living in the Accidental Warlord AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Inspired by inexplicific Accidental Warlord AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small witcher, big horse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541416">The Debt Is Terrible That Must Be Paid In Song</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics">inexplicifics</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk this is kinda pointless, but the idea of Aeik having an interaction with de-aged Jaskier wouldn't leave me alone</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aeik is tacking up Apple to go on a quick supply run down to Wolvenberg when he hears the tentative voice of a child from the stable doors, followed by the rumble of Aubry’s voice. </p><p>It’s been a little over two weeks since Jaskier got turned into a child, and isn’t that just all kinds of weird? The keep hasn’t been the same without Jaskier’s singing, or his constant lust smell. But at least little Julian doesn’t smell so much like fear anymore. That was awful!</p><p>Aubry speaks again, a little closer. It sounds like he’s introducing Julian to the handful of horses that are currently in the stables. Aeik ducks under Apple’s neck and steps out of the stall. Aubry is a few stalls down, Julian tucked against his leg, looking up at the brown palfrey sticking its head over its stall door.</p><p>“Hey Aubry,” Aeik says. Julian jumps a little, but it looks more like surprise over Aeik’s sudden appearance, and not like fear. Aubry grunts and nods at Aeik. Julian peers up at him, shy, but curious. He really is tiny! Aeik remembers being just as small, if not smaller, when he was first brought to Kaer Morhen, and how big and scary everything was at first.</p><p>“This is Aeik,” Aubry says and Aeik gives Julian what he hopes is a friendly smile. He has never considered himself as either imposing or intimidating, despite having facial scars that rival even Eskel’s. He’s too small to be scary, honestly. He barely comes up to Aubry’s shoulders. He's only just taller than <i>Milena</i>, for fuck's sake! 

It seems Julian isn’t finding him all that scary, either. He tilts his head slightly and asks, a little hesitantly,</p><p>“Are you an elf?”</p><p>“Only half,” Aeik shrugs. Julian chews his lip a little and glances up at Aubry.</p><p>“Father says I mustn’t ever speak with elves,” he says, somewhere between an apology and a question. Aeik isn’t even surprised by it, honestly. The count de Lettenhove is a massive asshole, of course he’d hate elves, too!</p><p>Aeik crouches down so he’s level with Julian, and doesn’t let his smile fall.</p><p>“Most elves aren’t that different from humans,” he says. “They live longer, and have pointy ears, but that’s about it.” It isn’t, really, but those are the easiest aspects to explain to a child.</p><p>“And even if I’m part elf, I am all witcher,” he adds cheerfully. “Although, a very small one.” That gets him a small giggle from Julian, which was what Aeik was hoping for.</p><p>“Aubry introducing you to the horses?” he asks, changing the subject. Julian nods excitedly.</p><p>“There’s so many of them!” he says. He glances behind Aeik a second before Aeik feels Apple nibble at his hair. He ducks away and stands up again.</p><p>“Just because it looks like hay doesn’t mean you can eat it, silly boy,” he mildly reprimands the horse. Julian giggles again.</p><p>“Is he yours?” he asks shyly.</p><p>“He is,” Aeik nods. “Would you like to say hi?” Julian looks up at the big draft horse with some trepidation, which Aeik can absolutely understand. Apple does, after all, stand a few inches taller than Aeik at the withers. </p><p>“I promise he’s as nice as he’s big,” Aeik says. He glances up at Aubry with a grin.</p><p>“Just like Aubry.”</p><p>Aubry snorts quietly, but the look he gives Aeik is fond. He crouches down and picks Julian up, putting him on his hip, and steps a little closer to Apple. Aeik keeps a steady hand on the tack. Carefully, Julian reaches out a small hand. Apple snorts and raises his head to nose at him. Julian squeaks and tucks himself against Aubry.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Aubry soothes and pets Apple’s nose. “See?” Julian hesitates a little before he reaches out again and mimics Aubry. He lights up when Apple keeps still and lets himself be petted.</p><p>“What’s his name?” Julian asks after a moment, once he seems to have gotten his courage and curiosity back.</p><p>“Apple of my Eye,” Aeik replies a little sheepishly. “Or just Apple for short.”</p><p>“That’s a silly name,” Julian giggles. </p><p>“He was already named when I got him,” Aeik says. “But I like it.” Apple snorts again and shakes his head. </p><p>“Yes, yes,” Aeik soothes him. “I know you want to get moving.” He smiles at Julian and Aubry again.</p><p>“It was nice to meet you, Julian. I need to get going, though. Want to get down the trail before dark.”</p><p>Aubry steps aside and puts Julian down and Aeik leads Apple out of his stall and towards the door.</p><p>“Bye Aeik, bye Apple!” Julian calls after them. Aeik waves over his shoulder.</p><p>“Bye Julian!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aeik is 5'3'', Apple is a a dappled grey draft horse that stands 5'5'' at the withers. Aeik got him through Law of Surprise in the summer before Geralt became warlord.</p><p>  <a href="https://matrixfairy.tumblr.com/post/626892175456731136/my-witcher-oc-aeik-wolf-school-although-he">Here's my boy!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>